Gorilla
by TheInitiated94
Summary: A smutty, plot-less, one-shot between Bane and unnamed female OC. Inspired by the song "Gorilla" by Bruno Mars. *WARNING: This is smut at its finest. NOT for the kiddies, I assure you*


**I've had this in my head for a while now. I decided that it was time to share with you. This is simply a smutty one-shot between Bane and an un-named female OC. No plot whatsoever. This story was named after the song "Gorilla" by Bruno Mars.**

**JUST A NOTE: The lyrics to the song are ****_italicized. _****When something the nameless OC or Bane is saying is ****_italicized_****, it means they are saying the lyrics in the song. I hope that makes sense.**

**WARNING: This is rated M for extreme sexual content. And when I say extreme, I mean mad, raw, shameless fucking (Excuse my French).**

**So without further ado…**

**Gorilla**

_Ooo I got a body full of liquor_

_ With a cocaine kicker_

_ And I'm feeling like I'm thirty feet tall_

_ So lay it down, lay it down_

Bane picked her up and threw her on the bed, climbing on top of her. He ripped her shirt in half and groped at her generous breasts. She leaned up and kissed and bit at his neck, clawing at the confines of his shirt, desperate to reveal what it covers.

_You got your legs up in the sky_

_ With the devil in your eyes_

_ Let me hear you say you want it all_

_ Say it now, say it now_

She pulled back slightly and whispered, "I want it all," seductively to him. It drove Bane mad with want, causing him to grip her bra and snap it off, throwing it to the side. He moved to her pants and unbuttoned them, pulling them off her slender, smooth legs.

_Look what you're doing, look what you've done_

_ But in this jungle you can't run_

His goddess gripped the bottom of his shirt and pulled it upwards, lifting it off his body. She growled and raked her nails down his chest to the top of his pants.

_'Cause what I got for you_

_ I promise it's a killer_

_ You'll be bangin' on my chest bang, bang_

_ Gorilla_

Bane reached down and undid his cargo pants and he reached inside and pulled out his very large, and very hard member. Her eyes widened with lust and she shoved him onto his back. She moved her way down his body and took his cock into her mouth. His head rolled back in pleasure as she slowly moved her head up and down, gently sucking. She moaned around him and reached down with her other hand to play with herself. Bane growled and grabbed her arms and forcing her onto her hands and knees, placing himself behind her, and slamming into her tight walls.

_Yeah, I got a fistful of your hair_

_ But you don't look like you're scared_

_ You just smile and tell me-_

"_Daddy, it's yours_!" She screamed as he slammed in and out of her mercilessly and relentlessly.

_-'Cause you know how I like it _

_ You's a dirty little lover_

He growled at her words and tightened his hand in her hair, pulling back roughly. Bane's other hand gripped her hip with a bruising force.

_If the neighbors call the cops_

_ Call the sheriff, call the SWAT, we don't stop_

_ We keep rockin' while they're knockin' on our door_

_ And you're screamin'-_

"_Give it to me, baby_," she cried out. "_Give it to me motherfucker_!" Bane's eyes rolled back into his head in sheer pleasure.

_Oh, look what you're doing, look what you've done_

_ But in this jungle you can't run_

He flipped her onto her back and began to fuck her missionary. They locked eyes as he pounded away at her tight flesh, causing her to moan his name loudly.

_'Cause what I got for you_

_ I promise it's a killer_

_ You'll be bangin' on my chest bang, bang_

_ Gorilla_

She arched her back and cried out in pleasure as he went faster and harder, never breaking pace. Her nails raked down his back to his butt, and she gripped him, pulling him tighter against her, causing him to go deeper within her gripping walls. Her body began to shudder, and he knew his goddess was close.

_You and me baby makin' love like gorillas_

Knowing she was about to cum made him drive harder and deeper within her. Bane sat up and gripped her thighs, lifting her legs straight up into the air.

_You and me baby makin' love like gorillas_

Her hands shot out and gripped his fore-arms, digging her nails into his flesh with want. She bit her lower lip hard enough to draw blood, her throat hoarse from screaming. He leaned forward and forced her to lock eyes with him once more. "Don't hold back your cries from me now, my dear. Scream for me."

And scream she did.

_I bet you never ever felt so good_

_ I got your body trembling like it should_

"_You'll never be the same baby once I'm done with you_," he whispered lustily, causing her body to shudder as the beginnings of her orgasm took over.

_You and me baby we'll be fuckin' like gorillas _

She screamed as her orgasm was at its high, her tight walls gripping him even tighter, if at all possible. Bane's eyes rolled back into his head as he felt himself releasing inside of her.

As they came down from their climax, Bane slowly pulled out and she let out a whimper in protest, feeling empty. He rolled onto his back and his goddess snuggled up against him, throwing an arm around his neck and leg around his waist, pulling them closer together. They lay there catching their breath, relishing in the amazing after-glow.

_You and me baby makin' love like gorillas_

**AUTHORS NOTE: Told you it would be incredibly smutty. I chose not to describe the OC because I wanted to leave that part to you guys. It's whoever you want it to be. Review if you want and let me know what you think of it!**


End file.
